


Human Kwamis

by FlowerButter42



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerButter42/pseuds/FlowerButter42
Summary: At some point, Ladybug and Chat Noir have to find out each other's identity because if they don't then chaos ensues. The kwamis are forced to become humans. Tikki and Plagg, now as humans, have to get Adrien and Marinette to talk more and eventually reveal who they are in order for the kwamis to become normal again. If they don't then the kwamis are stuck as humans forever.





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette got into her pajamas and climbed up into her bed. She pulled up cat memes on her phone. It was something she always did before bed. She found really funny ones and started giggling like a maniac. “Marinette,” Tikki said both annoyed and tired. “I’m trying to sleep,” the kwami said. Marinette looked at the kwami. “Oh. Sorry, Tikki. You should have told me. I would’ve gone to sleep right away instead of looking at cat memes.” she said. She put away her phone and got under her covers. “Goodnight Tikki,” Marinette said. “Goodnight Marinette,” Tikki said back. Tikki closed her eyes. She waited a few minutes before she opened one of them. She looked down at Marinette. She seemed sound asleep. Tikki flew out of her small box and through the ceiling. She was hovering over Marinette’s balcony. She flew off to where she was meeting up with Plagg. She landed right as he popped a piece of camembert in his mouth. “Hey Sugarcube,” he said with a full mouth. Tikki groaned. “I told you not to call me that. And don’t talk with camembert in your mouth.” she scolded. Plagg swallowed his camembert. “Wow. So strict. What’s wrong?” he asked. Tikki sighed. “Plagg, what I want to talk to you about is very serious. Tomorrow is that time,” she said. “What time?” Plagg questioned. He knew full well what she was referring to but he liked seeing her get mad. She was about ready to snap his tail off. She suddenly smirked. “So what’s our plan to deal with this?” she asked. Plagg was mildly disappointed but kept going. “Deal with what?” he asked. “Alright. I’m going home. You can figure out your own plan. Bye Plagg.” Tikki said. She got up from where she was sitting. “Wait!” Plagg called out. Tikki landed. Plagg sighed. “I always hate this,” he said. “I know. I do too. I don’t like forcing them but we have too. If they don’t know then they could drift further from each other. They already have been a bit this past year. They’re meant to be.” she said gently. Plagg sighed. “So what are we going to do?” he asked. “Well, names first. I think-” “I’ll be Felix!” Plagg chimed in, interrupting Tikki. She shook her head. “I’ll be Bridgette,” she said. “Ok. I think we should look at least a little similar to our owners. That way we can look like actual siblings.” Tikki suggested. “But we’ll be adopted siblings. We don’t have to look like them.” Plagg said. “Yes but you know we always look at least a little bit like them. It’s to help them figure it out. If they know that their kwami looks a bit like them then they could assume that their partner’s kwami looks like their partner in civilian form.” Tikki pointed out. “Come on. Let’s break tradition once and a while.” Plagg said back, playfully. “Plagg we need them to get together. What we’ve been doing for the past several thousand years has been working just fine and you know that.” Tikki said back sternly. “I still hate that we have to force them together. It just doesn’t seem right. Why can’t the two be oblivious if they’re going to be oblivious.” he said. “Plagg, do you really want to find out what would happen if they didn’t get together? I know the first Guardian had told us but do you really want to have it actually happen?” she said. He looked right into her eyes. “Yeah. I remember what he said. He said that we can’t ever let it happen. If it does then the world would be off balance for at least 100 years.” he said back, sadly. “And depending on which one is lost, that will cause more destruction or more creation. Lose the earrings then too much destruction. Lose the ring then too much creation.” Tikki added. “So we have everything figured out?” Plagg asked. “Yeah. I think so.” Tikki said. “See ya tomorrow Sugarcube.” Plagg said. He hovered above where he had just been sitting. Tikki hovered as well. She sighed. “See you tomorrow Stinky Sock.” she said back. She flew off back to the bakery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. First work on AO3. This chapter is short so it's not put into multiple paragraphs. Also, I don't do the whole "new line when character speaks thing" it's weird to me. If you don't like it then don't continue reading. Anyways hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

"Marinette!" Marinette's mother's voice shouted from downstairs. The sound jolted Marinette awake. She rubbed her eyes. "Coming mama!" she called back down. She slowly made her way to her trapdoor and went downstairs. Her mother and father were standing there with a girl who was about Marinette's age. She had long dark pigtails and bright blue eyes. She had on a plain white t-shirt and a short black jacket. She had on jean shorts that were rolled up and she had on brown boots. "Marinette, you're father and I have decided to adopt Bridgette. We really believe you two will get along." Sabine said. Marinette was confused. Why would her parents do that? "Hello, Marinette. It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you. Mind showing me upstairs?" Bridgette asked. "Uh, sure. Not much to see. It's just my room." Marinette said back. She started walking back up the stairs. "Well, it's our room now so I want to see it." Bridgette followed her upstairs. Marinette started freaking out inside. How was she going to get out with Bridgette around now? And when would she be able to talk to Tikki? Where would Bridgette even sleep? On her chaise? Marinette pushed opened the trapdoor and climbed up. All of her art and designs were scattered everywhere. "Sorry about the mess." she apologized. Bridgette looked around. "Seems more like organized chaos to me," she said. Marinette smiled. "Actually it is. Most people would just see it as a mess though," she said. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. "Give me a few minutes and we can head off to school," Marinette said. She walked off to get into her normal clothes. "Okay." Bridgette walked over to her computer. She looked at the walls. There were pictures of a blond boy all over it. "Looks like you've got a crush on some guy," she said. Marinette sat down on the chaise and started putting her shoes on. "Oh, yeah. Adrien Agreste. Famous model. It's a bit of a faded crush but I still hold hope. My best friend Alya still tries to get me to confess how I feel to him but I'm letting him come to me. If he doesn't by the time the year is over then I'll move on." she said. She got up and walked over by Bridgette. "Though I don't know if I'll ever fully move on. I definitely know it will go away mostly. I also know I won't have pictures of him on my dorm room wall." Marinette smiled. She started looking around. "Where is she," she muttered. "Who?" Bridgette asked. "What? Oh, nothing." Marinette said nervously. "Well, you can continue looking when we get back. We need to go or else we'll be late." Bridgette grabbed Marinette's bag and tossed it to her then grabbed her wrist and pulled her downstairs. "Bye, mama. Bye, Papa." Marinette said as the two rushed out the door. They had each managed to snag a croissant on their way out.

Bridgette dragged Marinette all the way to the bottom of the stairs outside of the school. Marinette put her hands on her knees and was breathing heavily. "You sure like punctuality don't you?" she questioned. "If you're early, you're on time. If you're on time, you're late. If you're late, you're extra late." Bridgette said back. Marinette stood up. She had heard that before. Before she could figure it out Alya came over. "Hey, girl. You're early," she said. She looked at Bridgette. "Who's she?" she asked. "Oh. Alya this is Bridgette my new adopted sister. Bridgette this is my best friend Alya." Marinette said. "Hey, Bridgette. Can you get her here this early all the time?" Alya said with a smirk. "I'll try," Bridgette said. Marinette looked inside her purse. No Tikki. It was weird and she was worried. Where could she be? "Hey Marinette, look who's pulling up." Alya turned Marinette around. Adrien's car was pulling up. "Now you'll have an actual chance to talk to him." Alya was right. "Talk to who?" Bridgette asked. "Adrien Agreste. Famous model and Marinette's crush." Alya said. "For now. I'm giving him until the end of the school year to notice me. If he doesn't then maybe I'll find a nice guy in New York." Marinette said. "That is if you'll even have time. You probably won't have any with Audrey trying to turn you into a huge fashion designer." Alya pointed out. "Why does he have to notice you? Can't you just talk to him? The guy doesn't have to make the first move." Bridgette said. Alya chuckled. "A few things you need to learn about Marinette is that it's practically impossible for her to speak normally to Adrien. Or even act normally," she said. "Hey girls," Nino said. Him, Adrien, and another boy walked up to the three. "Hey. Who's the new guy?" Alya asked. "Oh, that's Felix. Apparently, he's Adrien's new adopted bro." Nino said. "Felix, can you please throw away that sandwich? Or else I'll do it for you." Adrien said from behind Nino. "You can't force me to do anything Adri-hey!" Adrien snatched Felix's sandwich from him. Felix looked at him annoyed but Adrien simply ignored it and threw it away. Adrien came back to the group. "You're rather rude you know that?" Felix said. "Adrien you just wasted a perfectly good sandwich. Right, Marinette?" Alya looked at her best friend. Marinette was caught off guard. "Uh-" "It was a camembert sandwich. Just bread and camembert, nothing else." Adrien said. He sighed. "Sorry if I'm coming off a bit mean or rude. I'm just stressed. With this being our last year, me thinking of college, modeling, fencing, Chinese, piano practice, I'm just really tired." he said. "We get it, man. Maybe take a day to chill or something. Maybe even talk to your dad telling him that you're being overworked." Nino said, putting a hand on Adrien's shoulder. "Yeah did you really have to take it out on my sandwich?" Felix asked. Everyone gave him a look but Bridgette's was the harshest. No one noticed it though. "Come on Felix. Let's go." Adrien said. He grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the school. Nino followed after them. "I guess we should go in too," Alya said. The three girls walked in.

As they walked into class, Adrien was sitting down while Felix and Nino were arguing. "I'm his best bro, man! I've been sitting next to him for years!" Nino said. "Yeah but I'm his adopted brother now. I should be able to sit next to him." Felix argued back. Adrien sighed. "Come on guys, this is stupid," he said. Alya walked over. "Alright, boys. Let's solve this civilly ok? Since Bridgette and Felix are new and Marinette and Adrien's new adopted siblings, Nino and I will sit somewhere else. Ok?" she said. Nino was shocked but Alya pulled him away before he could say anything. Felix sat down next to Adrien while Marinette and Bridgette took their seats. Marinette looked at her purse. "Are you ok? You seem to keep on checking your purse. Are you missing something?" Bridgette asked. Marinette quickly looked up at her. "No. I-I'm fine. I'm not missing anything." she said. "Just someone " she muttered to herself. Chloe walked in. "Well looks like we've got two new students." she looked at Bridgette and scoffed. "What are you, like Dupain-Cheng's biggest fan? You look almost exactly like her," she said. Bridgette looked at the blond. "Chloe, right? You're Queen Bee also. Now we just kind of met but you don't really seem like the type of person to be a superhero." she said. Chloe was about to say something but Bridgette started again. "But Ladybug and Chat Noir probably have their reasons and I can't argue with that. I'd love to get to know you better. I hope to find out the identities of the rest of our heroes and possibly become friends with them." she said. Chloe scoffed. "I'll make sure that they don't become friends with you. But first, you'll have to find out who they are," she said then took her seat. Adrien turned around. "I think you'd probably be great friends with Chat Noir. I heard he gets along with lots of people," he said. "Yeah, I think you'd get along really well with Ladybug too. I heard that they both get along easily with people. At least nice ones." Marinette said. Bridgette smiled. "Thanks," she said. Miss Bustier walked in and started class

Class was only about halfway through when there was an akuma attack. While everyone was rushing out the doors, Bridgette pulled Marinette into the bathroom. "What are you doing?! There's an akuma attack going on, we need to get home!" Marinette said. Bridgette shook her head. "Spots on," she said. She transformed into Ladybug. Marinette was shocked. How could Bridgette transform? And how could she do it without Tikki? "But- how- I'm- you're-" Ladybug stopped her. "Marinette, It's me, Tikki. Look, I'll explain everything later I promise but I need to go," she said then ran off. Marinette's head was spinning. How was Tikki here as a human and not a kwami? How did she still have Ladybug powers? Could Marinette still transform? "Spots on," she said. Nothing happened. She sighed and walked out. She saw Adrien and before she knew it, he was running up to her. "Marinette, I saw Ladybug come from where you just came from. Did you see who she was?" he asked frantically. "I, uh, no. I didn't. S-she probably came from somewhere else actually." she said. Adrien shook his head. "I'm sure I saw her. Thanks anyway," he said then walked off. She hated seeing Adrien upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette and Bridgette walked upstairs. Bridgette closed the trapdoor behind her. She looked over at Marinette who was sitting on her chaise. "Marinette?" she questioned. Marinette looked up. "Did I do something wrong? Am I not a good enough Ladybug? Am I in trouble? Are you trying to seek out a new wielder? Tikki why are you like this and not like a kwami?" Marinette wondered. "Because you and Chat haven't revealed your identities and are slowly drifting apart from each other," Bridgette said back. Marinette was confused. "What? But you said we couldn't reveal our identities. No one must know. And how are we drifting apart? We still work really well together." she said. "You can't reveal your identities….to a certain extent. You see, we normally kept our Ladybugs and Chat Noirs apart. We never let them reveal their identities. Then one pair revealed themselves. And then it happened two more times. We saw signs that the Ladybug and Chat Noir at the time weren't close to revealing themselves. Suddenly, one day, Plagg and I became human. We went to the Guardian at the time and he told us that he had received something like a prophecy that told him something like this would happen." Bridgette paused for a moment to chose her next words carefully. "You and Chat are drifting away, yes. While not noticeable as heroes, you are in your civilian forms. As much as I'd hate to admit this Marinette, you're the one causing most of the drift." she finished. Marinette sat there, processing. "So why can't you and Plagg just tell us who the other is?" she asked. Bridgette shook her head. "We can't. Not by choice but we actually can't. Plagg's tried it a lot before and I've tried it once and it doesn't work. We can't speak for a day which leaves our wielder both upset and confused. We're here to give advice and guide, nothing more." she said back. Marinette bit her bottom lip. "One more thing," she said cautiously. Bridgette nodded her head, signaling for her to go on. "Adrien saw Ladybug come out from where I was. If he saw us before that then proceeded to see Ladybug come from there then me….he may have just figured things out," she said.

Felix sat on the couch eating some camembert. "Aren't you the least bit curious as to why I'm a human and not a kwami?" he asked. Adrien was sitting at his desk mostly staring off into space. "Not really. I assume it's just so you can take my place or something," he said. "Kid, are you ok? You seem a bit distracted." Felix chuckled, realizing that question was rather stupid. "Of course. I should've known. Thinking about Ladybug as usual." he said. "Oh, can it," Adrien said, turning around. "Besides, I think I just figured out who my lady is underneath the mask," he said. Felix sat up, intrigued. "Really? Well then you should tell her who you are," he said. He paused for a moment to eat some more camembert. "Just wondering, who do you think she is?" he questioned. "Bridgette," Adrien said, slightly lovestruck. Choking sounds came from Felix's direction. Adrien looked at him confused. "What? It all makes sense. I saw her and Marinette go off together. Then I see Ladybug come from that same place and Marinette a few moments after." he said. "Ok, but are you really sure you want to risk your secret? What if someone else was in there before Marinette and Bridgette." Felix said. "Then why didn't Bridgette come out with Marinette?" Adrien questioned. "Maybe Bridgette stayed in there for a little bit. She could've come out after you left." Felix said. Adrien shook his head. "You're not talking me out of this Plagg," he stated firmly. He looked at the time. "You should be heading off to patrol," he said. He turned around to face his desk and pulled out a book. Felix shook his head then transformed and took off.

Marinette and Bridgette walked into the school. They saw Adrien, Felix, Alya, and Nino all talking. The two walked up to the group. "Hey dudes," Nino said. Marinette saw a small blush on Adrien's face. Did he finally start liking her? "Hey," Bridgette said. "I can't wait for prom and college!" Alya exclaimed. "Alya, the year pretty much just started. Prom's not until May. You still have seven more months to wait. College I could understand though." Marinette said. "Well, Principal Damocles actually said Alya could handle prom this year. She even asked if I could help handle music and he said yes." Nino said. "Well I mean we're a team, partners. We're like the school's own Ladybug and Chat Noir. I swear, it would be  _amazing_  if Ladybug and Chat Noir went to this school." Alya said. Marinette and Bridgette turned to each other and smiled. Marinette looked back at Alya. "That would be cool. Imagine if you actually  _knew_  them and didn't know it," she said. "I'd be so upset with myself. Especially if it was like super obvious or something." Alya said back. "Also back to the subject of prom, can you maybe make me a fox themed dress, Marinette? I've really gotten into foxes lately. They're just really cute." Alya had somewhat of a puppy-dog look in her eyes. Marinette rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'll see about it. But I'm not making it until closer to May," she said firmly. "Yes!" Alya exclaimed. The bell rang and the group went off to class.

Marinette thought the rest of the day was odd. Adrien ignored Felix all day as well as most of the others. Except for Bridgette. He'd constantly want to talk to her and every time he did, Felix would seem to tense up. Another thing she found odd was that every time he'd talk to Bridgette, he'd blush a bit. Did he have a crush on Bridgette? No Marinette couldn't let that happen. It'd be too weird, heck it already was. But she also knew Bridgette could handle things on her own. Maybe Marinette should see what was up. She walked over to Adrien as he was putting his stuff up. "Hey, Adrien. I-I've noticed that y-you seem to be acting a bit today different, er, I mean different today." she stuttered. Why? Her crush on him had lessened but why was she still a bumbling mess around him? "I-I haven't. Not that I can tell anyway," he said, standing up. Marinette looked at him puzzled. "Really? Because you've been ignoring pretty much everyone except Bridgette," she said. He stiffened a bit. "Well I mean she's new and I want to get to know her a bit," he said. "Actually, I need to talk to her right now." He looked over at Felix and Bridgette who were talking. "Hey, Bridgette," he called out to get her attention. She looked over at him. "Can you come over here? I kind of want to talk to you alone." he finished. She nodded her head when suddenly Felix grabbed her wrist. The two seemed to be arguing. Marinette walked out and waited for Bridgette.

"Don't talk to him. Trust me." Felix whispered. "Why? Don't want to share your Sugarcube?" she whispered back with a smirk. "Tik, this is serious. Don't go and talk to him," he said firmly. "Give me a good reason why." she requested. "He thinks you're Ladybug," he said. "Well, technically he's right," she argued back. "He thinks you're  _his lady,_ " he said. Bridgette glared at him. "Did you not tell him anything?" she asked. "I didn't get the chance!" he argued back. Bridgette sighed. "I can talk him out of thinking I'm Ladybug, well, his lady," she said. "Ok, but since he thinks you're his lady he's going to-" Adrien cut him off. "Felix cut the chit-chat, would you? Go check and see if Gorilla's here yet " he said. Bridgette pulled her arm away and walked up to Adrien as Felix walked by. "And shut the door please," Adrien asked. Felix did but Bridgette could tell it wasn't fully closed. "So what did you want to talk about?" Bridgette asked. "I know," he said. "Know what?" she asked. "I know that you're Ladybug.," he said. "What makes you think that?" she wondered. "It's ok you can tell me," he said back, ignoring her question. "Really Adrien, I'm not Ladybug," she said back. "I guess if you won't say, I will. I'm Chat Noir. I know you're my lady." he said. Bridgette was shocked then shook her head. "Really Adrien, I'm not Ladybug. I swear. I'll keep your secret now that you told me but I'm not Ladybug. I'm sorry that I did something that made you think that." she said. She walked out of the room. Adrien watched as she walked out and met up with Marinette. One thing went through his mind:

He had screwed up. Big time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

Bridgette met up with Marinette at the bottom of the stairs. She was shaking slightly. "Marinette? Are you ok? You look like you just saw a ghost." Bridgette asked. Marinette quickly stiffened. "N-no. I-I'm fine." she stuttered. Bridgette looked at her questioningly but decided not to pry anymore for the moment. The two girls walked out, passing Felix waiting against his and Adrien's ride. "Where is he?" Felix asked. "I'm sure he'll be out soon," Bridgette said back. Marinette seemed to be staring off into space. "Hey Marinette, you ok?" Felix asked. Marinette looked at him nervously. "O-of course I am! Why does everyone keep asking me that? It's not like I just fo-" she put her hand over her mouth and quickly removed it. "Uh, Bridgette and I should be getting home. We'll see you tomorrow P- uh, Felix!" she said quickly and started walking off. Felix looked at Bridgette confused. She simply shrugged then turned and followed Marinette. The whole walk home Marinette had her head down and neither spoke.

Bridgette folded up her apron. She was so glad to finally bake! She had told Tom and Sabine that Marinette was tired and was taking a nap. She figured that with whatever was bothering Marinette, she should be left alone. She quietly went upstairs and carefully opened the hatch. Marinette was sitting at her desk, muttering. "-not. He really can't be. B-but he said he was. I-I-I….." she trailed off and sighed. "He really is, isn't he?" she asked herself. She leaned back in her chair. She turned around and froze when she saw Bridgette. "Uh, how long have you been there?" she asked nervously. "Not long. What'cha doing?" Bridgette asked, climbing up into the room and closing the hatch. Marinette stood up in front of her computer screen. "Oh, um, nothing much," she said. Bridgette walked towards her. "Marinette, you know you have no reason to lie to me. Just tell me," she said. Marinette looked behind her then sighed. She moved to the side of the computer revealing a picture of Adrien. Except it wasn't a normal picture. It was Adrien with edits made to make him look like Chat Noir. Ears, a mask, and part of the suit. Bridgette looked at Marinette and smiled. "Congrats. You figured it out. It took you a while but you did." she said. Marinette shook her head. "No, I didn't. I heard him say it. As much as I want to deny that it's the truth, there's no good reason why he'd lie. Not about something as serious as a superhero's identity." she said. "I did figure that Felix is actually his kwami but I wouldn't have without first finding out that Adrien was Chat." Bridgette grabbed Marinette's chin and turned her head so she was facing her. "I bet you would've figured it out eventually," she said. Marinette smiled and Bridgette put her hand down. Marinette turned to look at the computer. She smiled a bit. "Who would've guessed that the silly, flirtatious, pun-loving hero of Paris, Chat Noir, was really the quiet, smart, nice, handsome model, Adrien Agreste," she said. "So I'm guessing you had a good few hours to think about all your interactions with Chat both in and out of the mask?" Bridgette asked. Marinette stared at her blankly then her eye twitched. "Oh. My. Gosh. I-I kissed Adrien!  _On the lips_! And he flirted with me! What's worse is I rejected him! I'm a horrible person!" Marinette ranted. Bridgette shook her head then sat down on the chaise. She pulled out a book and read while Marinette continued ranting. She knew she would repeat herself, therefore, making the whole process longer but if it would help get it through her head then it would be fine.

Adrien sat down at his desk and leaned back. "I'm so stupid Plagg. Why didn't you try to talk me out of it?" he asked. Felix rolled his eyes and took a bite of camembert. "I did kid. You didn't listen and you said I wasn't going to talk you out of it so I stopped," he said. "Well, you should've tried harder regardless!" Adrien said back. "Now do you want to know why I'm not a kwami?" Felix asked taking another bite of his cheese. "I guess. Maybe it'll help," he said. "So basically, you and Ladybug are drifting apart and pretty much our job as kwamis is to get you two together so, me and Ladybug's kwami are humans and we're gonna try to force you two together and reveal yourselves. If that doesn't happen then like we get stuck as humans." Felix said casually. Adrien looked down at his ring. "It's almost sounding like Bridgette is Ladybug. I know what I saw. Why would she lie?" he wondered. "No. You didn't think she was Ladybug, you thought she was  _your lady_. Ladybug could mean any of the countless Ladybugs before. Only one Ladybug is your lady, and it's not Bridgette." Felix said. Adrien sighed sadly. "Look, I asked Bridgette out on a date earlier, tomorrow after school. The only problem is, I'm a kwami and not into human romances so I don't know the first thing about how this dating stuff goes. I need moral support. I was wondering if you'd go with me." Felix said. "You're asking the wrong guy to go with you Plagg, and you know that," Adrien said. "Look, I'm not asking for advice. I'm asking that you'll be there. I'll text you if the date is going bad and you will suddenly come down with like the flu or something and I'll have to take you home. That's all." Felix said back. Adrien sighed. "Fine," he said.

"Bridgette, I don't know if I can do this," Marinette said as they walked into the restaurant. "Hi, we'll actually need two separate booths, please. We'll have one more with me and one more with her." Bridgette said to the waitress. She nodded her head. And directed them to follow her. "You'll be fine Marinette," Bridgette said as they followed the waitress. "Would you like the two booths back to back or apart?" the waitress asked. "Apart, please. Just one in between." Bridgette said back. The waitress nodded her head then directed the girls to their two separate booths, left the menus and walked away. Marinette looked over the menu while she waited. She looked up when she heard the door open. It was Felix and Adrien. Adrien seemed confused. He walked over to Marinette while Felix walked over towards Bridgette. "Hey. I didn't know you would be here." Adrien said. Now she was confused. Didn't he know it was a double date? "Uh yeah. Um, Bridgette asked me to come with," she said. Adrien sat down. "Yeah. Felix asked me to come with, in case the date went bad. Nice outfit by the way. Figured you'd meet some nice guy here?" he asked.  _Yeah. You._  Marinette thought. She smiled. "Thanks. I made it myself. And no I didn't. I just wanted to dress up. I don't do that a lot. Never really any time. I've made lots of nice outfits but I never get to wear them." she said. "THIS WAS HORRIBLE DATE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN IN MY LIFE!" some girl shouted. Everyone turned and watched as she marched out angrily. A guy followed behind. Marinette and Bridgette made slight eye contact. They knew what was probably going to happen next. So did two other people. "Poor guy. Hopefully, someone will come along and cheer him up." Adrien said. Marinette looked at him then back at the door. "Yeah. Hopefully," she said. The waitress brought out Marinette's food and took Adrien's drink and food order. The two chatted, though it was mostly Adrien. "Hello there. It looks like you two are having a nice date. Here's a flower for the lady." a voice said. Marinette looked in the direction. A guy was handing out roses to couples. "That's sweet," Adrien said. He came over to their booth. "Your date seems to be going perfectly well. Here's a rose," he said. "Oh, We're not on a date. We're just friends." Adrien said back. "But of course you're on a date. Why else would the lovely mademoiselle be dressed up so nice?" the guys asked. He walked off without an answer. Suddenly there were screams. Couples that had just gotten along moments ago were hitting each other and spitting bad words to the other. "What the-?" Marinette started. She put her hand on the rose and froze. Adrien looked at her. "Marinette?" he prompted. She looked at him. Her eyes weren't their normal bluebell color. They were black with pink hearts in the middle. Only the hearts were broken. She chuckled and tightened her grip on the rose. "You're nothing Agreste. That's all you'll ever be. No one will love you. Ever. Not even your father." she hissed. He quickly reached for the rose but she pulled away and grabbed his wrist instead. "Aww. Did I strike a chord perhaps? Sorry, Agreste. You're not getting this rose. Unless you want to become evil instead." she teased. "I'd rather have taken the rose then you, Marinette," he said back. He pulled her hand off of his wrist. She put the rose behind her ear then grabbed both of his wrists. "Quit playing hero. Always trying to take the hit for the ones you love. It's stupid and sickening. You'll get yourself killed trying to do that." she said. That struck a chord as well. Only not like the other one. No, this was familiar. He had heard someone say almost those exact words before. "Sorry miss but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to take this boy away from you. You are treating him very rudely I'm afraid." It was Chat Noir. He pulled Marinette's hands off of Adrien's wrists. "I'd suggest you get somewhere safe." the hero said towards Adrien. He winced slightly at hearing his own voice but ran off anyway. He still wasn't used to Plagg being transformed and not him. He hid around back of the building. He sat down and a few tears fell from his eyes.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug called out, tossing her Lucky Charm in the air. A swarm of ladybugs flew around, repairing all the damage. "Pound it!" the two heroes said, giving each other a fist bump. Chat's ring beeped. "I better get going. Think you can take care of that guy?" he asked. Ladybug nodded her head. Chat took off and de-transformed in an alleyway. He walked around to the back of the restaurant. He found Adrien there. "Hey kid," Felix said. Adrien looked up at him. "Was this a date?" he asked. "Yeah," Felix said. Adrien stood up. "Why are you setting me up with Marinette?" he asked. Felix shook his head. "You'll figure it out, kid. You're trying too hard to figure out who your lady is that you're missing her. Now come on. Let's go back." he said. The two walked back inside the restaurant. "Felix! Adrien! There you two are! We were worried!" Bridgette said walking up to them. Marinette followed behind her, rubbing her forehead. "I'm never touching a rose ever again," she said. She looked at Adrien. "Adrien. In case I may have said something really awful to you, I want to say I'm sorry," she said. He smiled. "It's ok. I know you didn't mean any of it," he said. "I wonder if Chat Noir accidentally touched one of the roses. Maybe one meant for Ladybug. It wouldn't be uncommon for him to take hits for her." Bridgette said. "He seems pretty lovestruck. Why else would he do it? It is a bit of a stupid thing though sometimes. He could get himself killed protecting her." Marinette said. "Anyways, it's a shame that your date was ruined guys," Marinette said to Bridgette and Felix. "Actually," Bridgette gave Felix a peck on the lips. "It wasn't that bad," she said smiling. "Anyways, Marinette and I have to go. See you two Monday!" Bridgette quickly grabbed Marinette's wrist and pulled her out. The two started walking home. It was silent for the most part until Marinette broke the silence. "Do you know what I said to Adrien?" she asked. Bridgette sighed. "You said, 'You're nothing Agreste. That's all you'll ever be. No one will love you. Ever. Not even your father.' Then he tried to take the rose from you but you pulled your hand away and grabbed his wrist. Then you teased him saying, 'Aww. Did I strike a chord perhaps? Sorry, Agreste. You're not getting this rose. Unless you want to become evil instead.'" Bridgette paused for a moment. "I didn't hear what he said back but it must have been something about him taking the rose instead of you because you then said, 'Quit playing hero. Always trying to take the hit for the ones you love. It's stupid and sickening. You'll get yourself killed trying to do that.' Then Chat distracted you and he ran off." she finished. Marinette shook her head and sighed. "I'm a terrible person. I can't believe I said those things," she said. "No, you're not. You were under the akuma's power. Just like he always is. You couldn't control yourself." Bridgette said back. "Yeah. You're right. I didn't mean to touch the rose. I wasn't going to. It was an accident." she said. "And why didn't he know it was a date?" Marinette asked. "Because our plan was to tell both of you that we needed you for moral support. Like if the date went bad you would get sick, which of course it wasn't going to go bad. But since you knew about him already I told you the truth." Bridgette explained. "Of course, the akuma wasn't part of the plan. That poor guy though." Bridgette said. "He said we were just friends when the guy put the rose on the table. That it wasn't a date. That hurt a bit knowing it was." Marinette said sadly. Bridgette put an arm around her shoulders. "It'll be ok. He'll figure it out." she said. "Knowing Plagg, he'll get fed up with him not and get as close to telling him as he can." she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, Tikki and Plagg when transformed look and sound exactly like Marinette & Adrien when they're transformed so that the media isn't like suspicious or confused or anything. Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't know Bridgette. Should I reveal myself to him? Is it too soon?" Marinette asked. Bridgette sighed. "Marinette, I should have told you this sooner but there are great consequences if you two don't reveal yourselves," she said. "Like what?" Marinette asked. "Well, Plagg and I will be stuck as humans until you and Adrien die. And if something happens while we're human then the miraculous could be lost. If the earrings are lost then there will be too much destruction for at least 100 years. If the ring is lost then there will be too much creation for at least 100 years." Bridgette said. "What if both are lost?" Marinette asked. Bridgette looked down at the floor. "Let's just say that the world needs both the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous," she said. "Wouldn't lots of creation be good? That would mean like world peace, children not going hungry anymore," "overpopulation and invading species of both animals and plants." Bridgette finished Marinette's list. Marinette looked at her. "Hmmm. I guess you're right," she said. "That's why if Hawk Moth were to get both miraculous then his wish would include a price to pay. Perhaps he's lost a loved one. Someone would have to lose their life for that loved one to come back. The world needs balance." Bridgette said. "I guess I should tell Adrien tomorrow then. The sooner the better." Marinette said. "One more thing Marinette," Bridgette said. "Yeah?" she asked. "You have to love both sides of him. You had only loved Adrien before. You didn't have any real feelings for Chat. He has to do the same. He has to love both sides of you. You can't like him just because he's Adrien. He can't like you just because you're Ladybug." Bridgette said. Marinette was silent for a few moments. "Do you love both sides of him?" Bridgette prompted. Marinette was still silent for a few moments. "I always told myself that maybe if Adrien wasn't around, I'd see Chat differently. That hasn't changed. The reason why we've drifted as civilians is that I lost hope in my crush on Adrien. We didn't drift as heroes because I was turning to Chat. I was starting to like him. I laughed at more of his jokes and I enjoyed his company more and more." she paused for a moment. "Yeah, I do. I like both sides of him," she said firmly. Bridgette smiled. "Then I think everything will turn out fine Marinette. Just tell him tomorrow," she said.

Adrien walked out of his bathroom ready for school. He noticed Felix still asleep on the couch. He walked over to him and shook his shoulder. "Come on. We're going to be late," he said. Felix groaned in pain. "I feel sick. I don't think I'll be able to go," he said weakly. Adrien felt Felix's forehead. It was rather warm. "I'll make sure to tell Nathalie on my way out. She'll look after you," he said. Felix just groaned in response. Adrien said his goodbye and walked out. A few minutes later Nathalie came in with some soup. She said nothing then walked back out. Felix sat up straight. He smiled. He quietly walked out. He knew Gabriel would be in his office right now and Nathalie would be looking at the plans for the meals. Gorilla was still at the school. He quietly opened the door. He was looking at the picture of Emilie. "Master, you haven't called on Mayura in a while. Are you allowing yourself to lose?" a voice said. Felix saw a small butterfly kwami appear next to Gabriel.  _Nooroo!_  He thought. "I can't use the Peacock Miraculous. It's too dangerous while broken. I'm aware that Nathalie is a constant presence in Adrien's life as was his mother. I'm not sure how he'd take losing her too." Gabriel said. "Master, he's not a child anymore. He'll move out soon. He won't need Nathalie anymore." Nooroo said. "No. He's not going to move out. He will stay here. He will continue his modeling career." Gabriel said firmly. "But Master, you can't shelter him forever." Nooroo paused for a moment. "You're afraid of losing him, aren't you Master?" he asked. "I didn't ask for your opinion Nooroo. You know the rules. You are not to argue with me. Understand?" Gabriel's tone was harsh. Nooroo sighed. "Yes Master," he said. Gabriel moved his hands across the painting. They rested on certain spots then he pushed on them. They were buttons.  _He uses the portrait of his wife as the entrance to his secret lair and to hide things?_  Felix wondered. A hole opened the floor and Gabriel disappeared down it. Felix heard Nathalie's footsteps and quickly ran in. The footsteps were getting closer. He quickly pushed the same button's Gabriel did. When he went down the entrance everything was dark. There was suddenly dim lighting. He looked around. He saw the outline of a butterfly on a window. "He really is-" Everything went pitch black and silent.

"It's really a shame Felix is sick today. Are you sure it's ok for us to come over?" Bridgette asked. "Yeah. I'll just check on him and then we can go to the park." Adrien said. He opened the door to the car. "After you two," he said with a slight bow. Marinette held back a laugh.  _Oh, kitty._  She thought. Marinette sat in between Bridgette and Adrien while they rode to the Agreste Mansion. When they pulled up Gorilla opened the door for them. "You guys can come in for a bit if you want but I won't be long," Adrien said as he got out. The two girls got out as well and followed him in. They followed him up to his room. He pulled something off of the door. "What's that?" Bridgette asked. "Looks like some sort of note," Adrien said. He read it out loud.

_Dear Agreste boy,_

_I have taken all in this household as hostages_

_I suggest you find a way to alert Ladybug and Chat_

_Noir of this. Otherwise, things might not turn out very_

_well for anyone._

_-Hawk Moth_

"No," Adrien muttered. He threw open his bedroom door and looked around. "No. No. No." he said to himself. "Why would Hawk Moth be targeting you and your family?" Bridgette asked. "I don't know!" Adrien shouted angrily. He sat down on his bed and put his face in his hands. "I failed," he muttered. Bridgette shook her head then pulled Marinette farther away from Adrien. "Felix must've gotten taken. He can't do anything right now. And Felix wouldn't transform. Not in front of Gabriel, Nathalie, and Hawk Moth. Especially since he doesn't call a kwami's name. It would seem odd and suspicious. Only you can convince him to save Felix." Bridgette whispered. Marinette turned and looked at Adrien. He looked like he felt so powerless. And she couldn't blame him. She had felt powerless through this as well. It was time things went back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm half acknowledging Mayura/Catalyst half not. Like it happened but I thought of this before either came out so like it happened but I'm not going to theorize about season 3 in this so we're just shoving the finale in the background. Also Nooroo & Gabriel interactions. Oh and Felix made his head warm cause he had a heat pack on his head for like 30 minutes before Adrien got up. Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette took a deep breath and walked towards Adrien. "You didn't fail," she said. He looked up at her. "You heard that?" he asked. "Yes. And in all the time I've known you you've never failed anyone. You've never failed me, you've never failed your friends and you've never failed  _Paris_." she said. "What? I don't-" she cut him off. "No. Let me talk. Please. I want you to listen to all that I have to say before you say anything. Promise?" she asked. His expression was clearly confused but he nodded his head. "You haven't failed anyone. You're always there for me, your friends, and Paris. You always protect me which I find rather stupid at times because you could get yourself really hurt and I would never want that to happen. It would hurt a lot to lose you. Paris needs you.  _I_ need you." Marinette took in a deep breath and then sighed. "Adrien, I'm Ladybug," she said. Bright red light came from where Bridgette was standing. It shrank and zoomed into Marinette's earrings. Bright pink light engulfed her and in her place was Ladybug. Adrien looked at her wide-eyed. He opened his mouth to speak but she put her finger up to his lips to stop him. "Just a little more," she said. She put her hand back down. "Only you can save Felix. Together we'll save your father and Nathalie. I know that I already know who you are but you still have to tell me. And you have to love both sides of me. I know you love Ladybug but you have to love Marinette too. And you can't just say it and move on. Your heart and your head has to know it and you have to truly believe it." she said. She smiled and stood up. "I'll let you think," she said and walked off towards the window. She sighed. "Spots off," she muttered. She dropped her transformation. "It's nice to have you back to normal Tikki," she said. Tikki nuzzled Marinette's cheek. "It's nice to be back to normal! Though I do miss baking. Back to looking at recipes, I suppose." Tikki said. "Do you think he will?" Marinette whispered. "I think so. But if he doesn't do it soon you may have to go after Hawk Moth yourself until he does." Tikki whispered back. She flew into Marinette's purse and found a cookie to munch on.

Felix looked around. Everything was dark and his head hurt but he could tell he was tied to something. Most likely a chair. "Ah. Looks like you're awake. Such a shame that we had to meet this way." a voice said. "' _Gabriel Agreste, the famous fashion designer, revealed to be Paris' supervillain Hawk Moth._ ' Sounds like a great news headline, no?" Felix mocked. A blade was suddenly put near Felix.  _Since when did the Butterfly Miraculous get a sword or dagger or whatever this is?!_  Felix thought. "I suggest not mocking me, boy. You're the bait. It'd be a shame for my bait to go to waste." Hawk Moth hissed. "Who knew you could be so cruel. I mean I knew you pretty much ignore Adrien all the time but this is beyond that. Do you know how many times you've put him in danger trying to get the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous?" Felix said back. "It's not my intentions! How do you know all of this anyways?" Hawk Moth asked. "The news, duh. Besides, I can tell. Even though I've only been here about a week, it's clear you shut him. I can see it by the way you treat him when you talk to him and how he looks when you talk to him. How do you think he'd react if he found out his father was Hawk Moth and had put him in danger so many times?" Felix questioned. The blade came closer. "If he knew why I was doing this he'd understand!" Hawk Moth hissed. Felix was sweating a bit. He prayed that Marinette was close to revealing herself and that Adrien would soon after her. "W-why a-are you doing t-this?" Felix stuttered. "His mother. I'm trying to bring her back. For him. I know how much he misses her." Hawk Moth said. Felix's feet started to glow black.  _Yes!_  He thought. "Well it was nice seeing you Hawk Moth," the black light engulfed him more. "But I gotta go-ahhhhhhh!" the black light zoomed off. The ropes fell down and laid on the chair and floor. Hawk Moth was confused.

Adrien looked at Marinette. She was still looking out the window. She noticed a small read creature, who he assumed was her kwami, hold up a cookie for her. She took it and looked back out the window. Why was this so hard for him? It was probably so easy for her to accept it. Why was he struggling? He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to relax. He opened them and looked down at his ring. He fidgetted with it. Maybe he wasn't cut out to be Chat Noir if he couldn't reveal himself to his partner. This is what he had always wanted. He always wanted to reveal himself and he always wanted to find out who she was behind the mask. He started to pull the ring off. "Don't you dare take that off!" a voice scolded him in a whisper. He looked up. It was Marinette's kwami. "You're overthinking this all. I figured Marinette would be the one to do that and that you'd be the one to accept this with little to no hesitation. I thought this both based on past knowledge and how anxious and willing you were to tell me." Tikki whispered. Adrien sighed. "It-it's just weird to think that Marinette, the shy quiet girl that sits behind me in class, is Ladybug, the sassy, amazing, hero of Paris," he whispered back. "That's how you're overthinking it. You're stuck on thinking about how they're the same person and your mind has pushed back the fact that you love her. Both sides of her." Tikki whispered back. "You may not notice it but you're moving away from Ladybug and towards Marinette. She was moving away from you and towards Chat. Those nightly chats on the balcony? She didn't want you there at first but then stopped complaining when you came by. And why would you visit  _every week_? You could just talk to at school. But you talk to her alone once a week because you want to. You probably have never noticed. You love both sides of her. You're just stuck on the fact that they are the same person. Move on and stop overthinking." Tikki whispered. Adrien looked back down at his ring. "Plagg needs you," she whispered before she flew off back towards Marinette. Adrien sighed and looked at Marinette. Her kwami had been right. "Marinette," he said. She turned around. He smiled. "I'm Chat Noir," he said. Seconds later black light flew into his ring. He was engulfed with green light and what was left was Chat Noir. Marinette smiled. "Nice to hear it kitty," she said. "Claws in," he said and dropped his transformation. Plagg appeared. "Were you really sick?" Adrien asked. Plagg shook his head. "So are my Father and Nathalie ok?" he asked. "Um yeah. They're ok." Plagg lied. "But um I do know who Hawk moth is," he added. "Really? Who?" Marinette asked, walking over. Plagg sighed and looked at Adrien. "Do you really want to know?" he asked. "Of course! We'll be able to finally stop him and take his Miraculous!" Adrien said back. Plagg sighed again. "Kid," he paused. "Your father is Hawk Moth," he said.

Adrien stared at him blankly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Things get a bit interesting from here.


	7. Chapter 7

Adrien laughed nervously. "Plagg come on. Quit joshing us. Who's Hawk Moth." he said. Plagg looked at Adrien sternly. "Kid, I knew you wouldn't like it but I'm not lying." the kwami said. "But we marked him off. He got akumatized. He can't be Hawk Moth." Marinette said. "The Butterfly Miraculous has very different powers. It's not meant to be used for fighting. It's supposed to have others fight for it. It doesn't have a time limit but it can only release one akuma at a time. And the wielder of the Miraculous doesn't have to be transformed to control it. It goes towards it's set target. It's possible that he made the akuma target himself and then dropped his transformation. He didn't even need to have his Miraculous on and the akuma would've still been there." Tikki said. Adrien clenched his fist. "Where is he Plagg?" he asked coldly. Plagg had a look of concern on his face but flew towards the door. Adrien followed after. "Adrien. Adrien, wait!" Marinette called after. She caught up to them in Gabriel's office. Adrien was looking at the picture of his mother. "Adrien are you sure you want to do this?" Marinette asked. "I'll be damned if we let him win. So he's my father. He's not getting either Miraculous. We're getting his." Adrien said coldly. Marinette sighed. "Alright. Tikki, spots on," she said and transformed into Ladybug. "How do we get to him Plagg?" Adrien asked. Plagg flew up to the portrait and showed them the locations of the buttons. "Plagg, claws out," Adrien said. He transformed as well. "Ready kitty?" Ladybug asked. "I'm always ready, M'lady." Chat Noir said with his classic smirk. Ladybug smiled and pushed the buttons.

The two looked around. It was dark. No one was around. "Wahhhh!" Ladybug cried out as she tripped over something. Chat started to move towards her until he noticed the large missiles aimed at her. "M'lady, I suggest not moving. It'll be for your own good. Trust me." he said. "What?" she questioned. "There are few missiles aimed at you. Looks like they might be motion triggered. You must've pulled the switch." he said. "Well not all of us have night-vi-" "Shhh." he silenced her. He stood still with his staff out in front of him. He looked around and his ears twitched. He let out a cry as he swung around. His staff hit something. A voice let out a groan of pain and something hit the ground. Chat looked down and saw Hawk Moth on the floor. Chat leaned on his staff. "Aw poor butterfly. Did I tear a wing?" he mocked. He noticed Hawk Moth was about to attempt to knock is staff out from under him. He lifted it up before he did. "Come on. Fighting you in the dark is easy." he teased. "Is it now? I wouldn't get too cocky though kitty-cat. You don't have your precious bug to cover your back." Hawk Moth said standing up. "Oh, that's  _purr_ -fectly fine with me. This is a bit of a personal matter anyway. Something I'd like just us to settle." Chat said. "Really? How, pray tell, is this a personal matter?" Hawk Moth asked. Ladybug practically held her breath. Was he really going to mention it this quickly? Right at the start of the battle? "Oh well you see, I'm very close friends with Adrien Agreste. You know because I'm famous and he's famous. It was bound to happen. He might even perhaps know who I am. Anyways, I was told that you took his family hostage. I really don't appreciate when my friends or their family get hurt or could potentially be hurt. So this is now a personal matter because I'm going to  _purr_ -sonally see that it will be ended and you will give us your Miraculous." Chat said back. There was suddenly a small bit of light. A small hole was made in one of the walls. An arm was suddenly over his shoulder and a blad at his throat. "Cut the small talk kitty-cat. Give me your Miraculous and I'll let you go." Hawk Moth hissed. Chat Noir looked down at the blade. "Wow, that's pretty sharp. Sadly, you're not," he said. He used his staff and hit Hawk Moth's wrist. The blade fell to the ground. He pushed his staff back and hit Hawk Moth in the gut which sent him onto the ground. Chat Noir held his staff in front on Hawk Moth's face. "Just give up. It's so much easier," he said flatly. Hawk Moth smiled. He grabbed Chat's staff and pushed it up so it hit him in the chest. He didn't fall to the ground but he did lose his balance and kicked the dagger back towards Hawk Moth. He put it back in his cane. Then charged at Chat Noir who had just barely caught his breath.

Chat Noir had his back on the ground. He wouldn't lie. He was struggling. Hawk Moth was pushing his cane on his staff. His arms were weak and hurting. Fencing may have helped but he wasn't sure if he could keep going any longer. "I suggest you give up boy. You're weak. Just give me your Miraculous and you won't have to deal with this anymore." Hawk Moth said. Chat was pushed down more. His staff was getting closer to him. "Never," he grunted. "Then I'll just have to take it from you." Hawk Moth said. He pried Chat's ring finger from his staff which caused his pinky to come up as well. Hawk Moth started to pull his ring off. It was about halfway up his finger when Chat thought of something. He brought his feet up and kicked Hawk Moth in the gut which sent him flying back. Chat thought he'd let go of the ring but the plan backfired. Hawk Moth still had the ring when he got sent flying. Green light engulfed him as his transformation dropped. He was breathing heavily. He suddenly felt like a piece of him had been torn out. No way was his father going to keep that Miraculous. "Chat!" Ladybug called out. Adrien looked at her. She was tense and her expression was full of worry and fear. He gave her a reassuring smile. He stood up and looked at Hawk Moth who was completely dumbstruck. Adrien took a chance and charged at him. He let out a cry as he ran and slammed his shoulder into Hawk Moth's chest. Hawk Moth hit the wall and the impact caused him to drop the ring as well as his cane. As he slid down to the floor, groaning in pain, Adrien picked up the ring and put it back on. "Honestly thought I'd give this up without a fight,  _father_?" Adrien questioned. "Plagg, claws out," he said and transformed. Chat Noir took his staff from his back and pointed it at Hawk Moth. "Hand over your Miraculous," he demanded. Hawk Moth looked up at him. "Son, you don't understand," he said. "I understand perfectly well. You're trying to get both of our Miraculous but you're not going to. What you will do is hand over your Miraculous." Chat said firmly. "You don't understand why I'm doing this. I'm doing this  _for you_. I just want to bring back your mother." Hawk Moth said. Chat stood his ground but his hand started shaking a bit. He was silent for a few moments. "There needs to be balance in the world. A price to pay for everything. Are you aware that if you did wish to bring her back that you could lose me?" he said coldly. Hawk Moth was silent. "Answer." Chat said as he tapped Hawk Moth's chest with his staff. "Yes," he said softly. Chat Noir retracted his staff and grabbed Hawk Moth by the collar. "What do you think mom would've thought or said knowing that  _you_  had sacrificed  _her son_  just to bring her back?! Did you ever think of how she might react?!" he shouted. "It wouldn't have been my choice. It wouldn't have been my fault. " Hawk Moth said back. "Oh, but making the wish would've been your choice. And if I  _was_  the one who was the price to pay, then it would be your fault because you made the wish in the first place." Chat hissed. He noticed his thumb was on a purple brooch with butterfly wings coming from it. He put his staff back at his waist and moved his thumb. He raised his other hand to grab the brooch. He grinned at Hawk Moth. "Game over,  _Hawk Moth_ ," he said coldly. He pulled the brooch off and purple light flooded over Hawk Moth, leaving Gabriel Agreste. Chat let go and pushed him back. He lost balance and fell. Chat Noir turned tail and started walking towards Ladybug. "I just wanted to bring your mother back and make you happy," Gabriel said. Chat stopped and turned his head. "I've accepted that she's gone. Nathalie is just like a second mother to me. She takes care of me like mom did. What would've made me happy is you acting like a decent father. The way you were before she was gone." he said. "Your intentions were good but your actions were evil," he said coldly.

Chat waved at the policeman as he drove off. He walked back towards Ladybug. "You feeling ok?" she asked. He sighed. "Yeah. I'll be fine," he said. He grabbed her hand, palm side up, and placed the Butterfly Miraculous in it. "Take that to Master Fu and head home. I'll see you tomorrow," he said. He grabbed her other hand and kissed the back of it then bounded off to his room. She took off and gave the Miraculous back to Master Fu then walked home. When she got into her room she sat down on her chaise and sighed. "We finally beat Hawk Moth, Tikki," she said. "Yes, we did," Tikki agreed. "Hey Tikki, how is the Butterfly Miraculous supposed to be used?" Marinette asked. "Well, when used for good, it's supposed to make champions. Akumas are instead Tenshis. They are what akumas become when you purify them. It can release multiple Tenshis at a time but no more than the number of active Miraculous there are. So if there was one other active Miraculous then they could only send out two Tenshis and have two champions. It can release multiple because it's powers aren't based on emotion like it is when used for evil. The Butterfly Miraculous and the Peacock Miraculous are the two that get easily corrupted. They don't have time limits and the wielder doesn't necessarily have to fight. We've had three corrupted Butterfly Miraculous wielders and two corrupted Peacock Miraculous wielders. No other Miraculous has ever been corrupted." Tikki explained. "What powers exactly does the Peacock Miraculous have?" Marinette asked. "It is very similar to the Butterfly Miraculous. It uses feathers from the fan the wielder is given and it creates a protector when the feather lands on an object associated with a person. More often than not, the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculous wielders work together. Similar to how the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous wielders work together. Either the Ladybug wielder, Cat wielder, or Butterfly wielder will end up getting a protector. The Peacock wielder can send up to two feathers so they can have two protectors out at a time. All they have to do to recall them is close their fan." Tikki said. "Wow. I feel kinda bad that you guys have had to fight your own before." Marinette said. "It's alright. No one is perfect and people are often bound to fall into corruption of power." Tikki said back. Marinette sighed and laid down on her chaise. "I can't wait to see Adrien tomorrow. The rest of this year will be great. I can feel it." Marinette said before closing her eyes to take a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made Ladybug useless because I wanted it to be a father/son thing. Also if you're wondering how she got free the simple answer is there was a switch. I suck at writing fight scenes but I tried. Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

Marinette was rushing out her door to get to school. "I tried to wake you up," Tikki said from Marinette's purse. "Well, it's a lot harder when you can't shake my whole body," Marinette said back as she ran. "You need to learn how to wake up on your own. We won't always be together, you know." Tikki said. "That's both a scary and sad thought. I don't want to part with you Tikki." Marinette said back. She noticed she was getting close to the school. "Hide," she whispered. She ran up the stairs and up to the door. She stopped and rested her hands on her knees. She was breathing heavily. The sound of Alya clicking her tongue disapprovingly appeared. "Almost late again. Girl you need to get things together. I'm pretty sure Audrey would want you to be punctual all the time." Alya said. Marinette took a deep breath and stood up. "Yeah probably. I'll try to be better before the end of the year," she said. She looked inside and noticed Adrien sitting on one of the benches. Alya pulled out her phone and pulled Marinette along as they talked. "I still can't believe that Gabriel asked Audrey to take you in. He really sees potential in you. I just know one day you're going to be a great designer. You'll probably overthrow both of them and be the best designer in Paris and in New York. You'll be super famous and I'll be the one covering it all!" Alya said. Alya had pretty much shoved her phone in Marinette's face. Marinette pushed the phone away. "Oh what, you'll go to New York just to cover me being a designer. I'm sure you can get so much better stories then me being a designer," she said. "But you overthrowing Gabriel and Audrey would be an  _amazing_  story! Imagine it, ' _Parisian baker's daughter turned fashion designer surpasses Parisian icon Gabriel Agreste and New York icon Audrey Bourgious_.' It'd be amazing!" Alya said. Marinette laughed at Alya's over the top manner but she stopped when she noticed who they were near. She hadn't noticed they had walked towards Adrien during their conversation. How much had he heard? Another thought hit her. Why wasn't Alya asking anything about Bridgette? Or Felix? And why was she talking about Gabriel like he wasn't in jail right now because he was Paris' supervillain? "Hey Alya, what's the latest news? Can I see?" Marinette asked. Alya shrugged and started typing on her phone. "Sure but there's nothing really interesting. Pretty boring stuff like weather and all that. Trust me, if there was something big I'd totally be talking about it right now." Alya said as she handed the phone to Marinette. She was right. Nothing interesting. "Hey Adrien, don't you think it's great that your dad convinced Audrey to give Marinette another shot and take her to New York?" Alya asked. Adrien looked up. "Um yeah, I guess it is," he said. "If she becomes better than your dad and Audrey you could model for her. Wouldn't that be great?" Alya asked. "Um, actually I don't think I'd model for her," he said. Alya seemed shocked and confused. "What? Why?" she asked. "I don't think I'll be continuing modeling," he said. Alya smiled. "You mean your dad is actually going to let you go to normal college?" she asked. "Um yeah," Adrien said. "That's great! Come on. We'd better get to class." Alya said. She grabbed Marinette's wrist and pulled her to their class. When they got there Nino was already in his seat. Adrien came in shortly after the two girls. "So are you two glad to have your old seats back?" Marinette asked Alya and Nino. The couple looked at each other then back at her. "What are you talking about? These have always been our seats." Nino said. "Yeah, Marinette. You ok or something? You seem to be pretty off today." Alya said. She looked at Adrien who had quietly taken his seat. "Adrien seems pretty off today as well," she said. "What?" Adrien questioned turning around. "Well you've barely spoken, you seem dazed or distracted or something and when you do speak you seem almost unsure or something," Alya said. She turned to Marinette. "You've also barely spoken and when I was talking to Adrien you seemed like you wanted to shut me up or pull me away but were afraid to. Plus you made it seem like Nino and I had recently sat in different spots which we haven't," she said. "I wasn't-" the bell rang before Marinette could finish. The whole class slowly fell silent as Miss Bustier walked in.

The bell rang and school was over. Everyone was packing their things and starting to leave. "So any special plans for Christmas this year? Anyone?" Alya asked. "Same old, same old. Spending time with family and having a good time." Nino said. "Same here. Nora will be coming back though. It'll be nice to see her. With her traveling a lot I miss her. She's been representing Paris in the States a lot lately. Ella and Etta can't wait to see her either." Alya said. "I'll be helping my parents in the bakery a lot during Christmas week but otherwise I don't really have anything special planned." Marinette said. "Nothing special planned for me." Adrien said. Alya gasped. "Adrien I swear, I'm so sorry. I keep forgetting sometimes that your dad sometimes doesn't, ugh. I'm sorry." she said. Adrien gave a soft smile. "It's fine. I've gotten used to it. I really like hearing about what you guys have planned. Besides, it's the last year of high school. After college I can spend the holidays how I want." he said. "Probably with a nice girl." Nino said with a cheeky smile. Alya looked at Marinette who was shielding herself. She knew who Nino was referring to and they didn't know anything so she had to keep up the act that she still could barely talk to Adrien. Adrien chuckled. "Probably not. I've gotten pretty used to being by myself. Besides, no girl I really have eyes for." he said. That was a huge knife to the heart. Marinette was heartbroken but she didn't show it. What did he mean there wasn't a girl he had eyes for? What about yesterday? Did none of that matter? "Dude how could you not? Girls practically fall at your feet." Nino said. "Because I'm famous. Nothing more. Most of them probably just want to brag to their friends and make them feel bad. They want to be famous. Simply gold diggers." Adrien said back. "I guess so. Ready Alya?" Nino asked. "Yep." Alya said. "Where are you two off to?" Marinette asked. "We're going to the movies then Nino is taking me home. See you guys tomorrow." Alya said as the couple walked out. "Marinette." Adrien said. Now he wanted to talk to her. She turned to face him. "Here. I want to give this back to you." he said. He held out his hand which had the bracelet she had given him. She was confused. Why was he giving it back to her? She shook her head and pushed his hand back. "No. I gave it to you. Keep it. You've had it for four years. I don't really want it anymore." she said. "No. Please take it." he insisted. "I can't. I won't." she said. "Please." he begged. "Kitty, no." she said firmly. He was silent for a moment. "Who's kitty?" he asked.  _Take it back! Take it back! Take it back! Words! Speak them, idiot! Take it back!_  His conscience shouted at him. That was the last straw. She had given him space to talk to her. She had ignored his coldness. But that was it. It was like he wasn't acknowledging anything that happened yesterday. She clenched her fist, closed her eyes and shook her head. She grabbed her stuff. "Apparently he's not the guy I thought he was." She said coldly then walked out.

This wasn't how things were supposed to go. Both kwamis were aware of this. Chat Noir stopped coming to patrols. Marinette told Tikki she was fine but Tikki knew she wasn't. Adrien barely spoke to Plagg. Anytime he did it was a complaint about his camembert. They had been driven farther apart than before all of this. If things weren't fixed by the end of the school year Tikki and Plagg would be back as humans. Only things would be  _very_  different.

And it couldn't be fixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, the ending is saying like if they don't work things out then Tikki and Plagg will become humans again and they will stay that way until their wielder dies. And they won't look like Felix & Bridgette. They'll look completely different. Even transformed. Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9

"Ok, Alya. I've started working on your fox dress for prom. Take a look at the sketches and tell me what you think." Marinette said handing Alya a sketchbook. Alya looked over the sketches intently. "Wow. This is great. It seems like you've taken a lot of inspiration from Rena Rouge's outfit." Alya said after a few moments. "Is that a good or a bad thing?" Marinette asked. "Um good. But I think I should drop the gloves. I'll still go out and find some black boots but drop the gloves." Alya said handing the sketchbook back to Marinette. Marinette knew why she wanted to drop the gloves. She was afraid of her secret accidentally getting out. Marinette had suggested the glove originally but she didn't think Alya would keep them. She figured seeing the sketches changed her mind. "Hey, guys," Nino said as he walked up towards them. "Hey, Nino. Where's Adrien?" Alya asked. "Oh. He's off in line buying prom tickets." Nino said. "Really? For who?" Alya asked. "Didn't say. Just said he was going to buy some," he said back. "Of course they're for me and him." a familiar voice said. "Really? And you two have discussed this Chloe?" Alya questioned. "No but I know that he'd want it to be a surprise but of course I already know. Besides, who else would he buy them for? Certainly not Dupain-Cheng. Not after their little fight in October." Chloe said. Marinette looked up from her sketchbook. How much had Chloe heard? Did she hear any of it or just see it? Alya shook her head. "Like they'd fight. And even if they did, it's been six months. They would've cleared things up by now." she said. "Whatever. Everyone knows Adrien and I are meant to be. Dupain-Cheng doesn't even compete with moi. She'd be better off with Nathaneal or Juleka's brother." Chloe said, ignoring Alya. "Luka's off in college and in a few years will have a prom of his own and Nathaneal transferred. Adrien and Max are the only two available boys." Nino said. "Except Adrien isn't. So why doesn't baker-girl head off to prom with gamer-boy. Sounds like a match made in heaven to me." Chloe said. "Hey, guys," Adrien said as he walked up to the four. "Adrikins!" Chloe said she threw her arms around his neck. She attempted to kiss his cheek but he moved his head so just their cheeks touched. She didn't seem to notice. "You got us the tickets, right?" she asked sweetly. Marinette was about ready to leave. "Um no. I got  _my_  tickets. Sabrina's still in line for you guys' tickets." Adrien said as he pulled Chloe's hands off of him. "Um, what? No. T-that's silly. You told me you were getting our tickets. Sabrina's getting her own." Chloe said nervously. "Really? I don't remember saying that plus Sabrina told me that you told her to get tickets for you two," he said. Chloe's face turned red and she stormed off without a word. "Well then who are the tickets for?" Alya questioned with a smirk. "Oh just me and some lovely lady," Adrien said back. "Does she know that one of them is for her?" Alya asked. "Nope. I haven't told her yet. I hope to today though." he said. "Oh just spill already Agreste. If you don't tell us then it's obviously Chloe." Alya said. "Hey! No fair! You know it's not Chloe. Love a little mystery Alya." Adrien argued. "I do love mysteries. I love them because I get to solve them. Why won't you tell us? Afraid I'll jump on her to give me the deets?" Alya asked. "Nope. I just don't want to tell you." he said. "I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID TICKETS! YOU TOLD ADRIEN AND RUINED EVERYTHING! YOU'RE FIRED!" a voice shouted. The group turned to see a steaming Chloe storming off from a crying Sabrina. "Why is she crying? She should be happy that she's free from that pest." Alya wondered. "Chloe was her only friend. If even Chloe used her, she saw Chloe as a friend. She knows how Chloe treats her but she just wants a friend." Marinette said. The group sees Max carefully walking over to comfort Sabrina. She turns her head to face him and their lips accidentally touched for a moment. "Oh. That's embarrassing. Kissing someone you don't like on accident." Alya said. "Probably more embarrassing than kissing someone you don't like on purpose. Like Ladybug did with Chat Noir." Nino said. "What do you mean? They like each other. She kissed him on purpose because she likes him." Alya said. "No. She said she was saving him and she was. In the picture, Naja showed, his lips were black. It's obvious Dark Cupid got to him. He got to you, Alya, and your lips turned black. She had to kiss him to break the spell. She needed him." Marinette said. "How did you see the picture? You weren't with us when we watched it." Alya asked. "You don't think a picture like that would've gone viral?" Marinette questioned. "Anyways, I'm going to go draw near the Eiffel Tower. I'll see you guys tomorrow." she said before they could answer then walked off. "One flaw in her explanation. If she did need to break the spell it would have to have been a true love's kiss. Not just a kiss." Alya said with a smirk. "But it's obvious that she doesn't like him." Nino said. Alya paused for a moment. "What if she likes his civilian form. Him without the mask. But he only likes her with the mask. Oh, that would be such an annoying love square. I'd hate it." Alya said. "Woah, woah. I'm lost. So she likes his civilian form as Ladybug and as her civilian form but she hates him with the mask on while he likes her with the mask on as Chat Noir and as his civilian form but he hates her without the mask on?" Nino asked. "I wouldn't say hates and we don't know if they know each other outside of the masks. But it would be cool if they did." Alya said. "I should get going guys. You two can keep theorizing about Ladybug and Chat Noir and their relationship status or whatever. I'll see you two tomorrow." Adrien said. As he walked out his phone rang. It was Nathalie. "Hello?" he asked. "I'm just now leaving but I'm going to do something." he said after a moment. "30 minutes tops, I swear Nathalie." he said. "Please, I need to talk to someone." he begged. "Thank you." he said then hung up.

He finally spotted Marinette. He needed to talk to her. There had been a chill between them for the last six months and he didn't want that anymore. Granted, it was all his fault. He had pushed her away but he never fully meant to. He had just needed time. Time to think. He had gotten that time and now he wanted to make things right. He walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. She jumped random marks went across her paper. He stepped back as she gasped. He'd already screwed up. "Oh no," she said as she started to erase the marks. "Who's bright idea was it to tap the shoulder of someone who is clearly deep in concentration," she muttered angrily.  _Now or never_. He thought. "Sorry. Not the smartest move," he said. She froze for a moment then continued erasing. "Well look what that cat dragged in. Himself," she muttered just loud enough for him to hear.  _No. The cat didn't drag himself in. The cat didn't drag anyone or anything in. The cat's not here._  He thought. He sat down next to her. She continued sketching. "Just listen to me. Please," he begged. "I am. Speak," she said. He couldn't find his voice so he just attempted to hand her one of the prom tickets he bought. She set her pencil down and looked at him annoyed. "You honestly think giving me one of these and taking me to prom will just make everything ok?" she questioned. "No. I just…" he paused. "I never  _wanted_  to push you away but I had to," he said. "Wow. Real nice," she muttered sarcastically. "You don't get it. I had to. I needed to be alone. I needed to think. To think about my father, my life, everything. I've been questioning everything for the past six months. I didn't stay at home much. I always ended up just spending my time out. That's why I went to Nino's for Christmas. I couldn't be home." he said. "You could've come to the bakery. My parents would've gladly let you spend Christmas with us," she said, looking down at her sketchbook. Her tone switched from anger to sadness. "I couldn't have because…" he paused.  _Because you'd try to talk me out of doing what I did._  He thought. "Because I didn't know how to face you. I didn't know what to say, or how to act. I didn't even know if you really wanted to see or talk to me." he said. They were silent for a moment. "What you said that day," she paused. "It was unforgivable. You acted like nothing had happened the day before," she said. "I-I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. Just please at least consider the ticket." he begged. "Yeah, sure," she said. She closed her sketchbook, stood up and walked away.

Marinette looked across the sky. "You shouldn't be so hard on him Marinette," Tikki said. "I know it's just….what he said really hurt," Marinette said. "But he's going through even more hurt. He has no family left. He had been fighting his father for four years. You don't just get over that in a night." Tikki said. "I know. He said how he didn't know how to face me or if he should at all. I've felt the same way. I can't blame him. The longer the wait, the harder it is. I just wish he hadn't ignored me. The news hasn't disclosed Hawk Moth's identity yet. I'm the only who knows besides him. He can't really talk to anyone else. I guess his thinking explains why he hasn't come to patrols." she said. "Sometimes going through things alone helps more than talking with friends," Tikki said gently. "Friends. Yeah. That's all I ever thought we would be. But with the identities and everything I had gained hope. I thought it could work. We could finally be together. But then the next day," she paused. "The kitty-cat squashed the bug," she finished. "He didn't mean to Marinette. You know that. He never wanted to push you away." Tikki said. "I know. I just wished he had stopped and considered how I'd feel." Marinette scoffed. "Listen to me. I sound like a selfish little brat. Wanting people to only focus on how I feel and not their feelings. I'm terrible." she said. "Just a little selfish but I should've at least put in a little thought into my words and how they would affect you." a voice said. Marinette turned around to see a familiar pair of green eyes looking at her. "Surprised to see me, M'lady?" Chat Noir asked. "Uh yeah. Just a little. I am kinda glad you're here though." she said. "I came because," he paused and took a breath. "I didn't give you the whole truth. When I said for the past six months I had been questioning everything, I meant everything. Including this." he gestured to his suit. He walked up next to her and leaned on the railing. "After they took him I went straight to my room and took off my ring. I put it in its box and hid it away in my drawer. I didn't want to see it, feel it, use it, or be associated with it. I didn't want to be associated with a Miraculous. I tried to give the bracelet back to you because I pretty much saw it as an association with a Miraculous. Me giving up my Miraculous was also the reason why when you used your pet name for me-" "You acted like you didn't know." Marinette finished. "Yeah. I went home feeling stupid. I wanted to apologize but I didn't think you'd want to talk after that. I also thought that if I told you I had pretty much given up my Miraculous you'd find some way to talk me into taking it back. A few times I debated actually giving it to Master Fu. Even when I told myself I would, I'd forget. Pretty much up until January I'd try to deny that whole day. When the new year started though, I slowly started to accept it but I still wouldn't touch my ring. When I said I usually ended up spending my time out, I meant walking. Mostly at night. Anytime I'd see you across the rooftops I'd hide. I thought you'd yell at me or something for walking around and not being on patrol." he said. "I probably wouldn't have yelled. That would've been too much of a scene. I would've questioned you or maybe even given you a friendly scolding." she said. "I did find out something though tonight before I came here," he said. "What?" she asked. "Nathalie wielded the Peacock Miraculous. I should've figured when we found out who Hawk Moth was. It makes sense that his partner in evil would be his assistant. She knew what he was doing and she was fully willing to help." he said. "Oh kitty," Marinette said. She ruffled the hair on the back of his head. He unzipped one of his pockets and pulled out a brooch with five fanned out peacock wings. He handed it to her. "I snagged it before I left. It was hidden behind the portrait of mom. The same one he used to get to his lair. It's also where I found a book with stuff about- " "The Miraculous and their powers. I know." she cut him off. "How?" he asked. "Lila stole it from you. When you went to the park to meet her she threw it in the trash when you came by. Tikki pulled it out and I took it. I showed it to Master Fu. He said whoever had it could be Hawk Moth and I didn't tell him who I got it from because I didn't know if I should and when he said that my mind freaked that you could be Hawk Moth." she said. "Flattering. Thank you," he said sarcastically. "Hey. Major crush on you back then. If you were involved I didn't think that far ahead. At least not logically." she said. "Anyways, I went to school and Chloe was crying because you wouldn't be coming back to school and I found out the book was your dad's. That's how I originally came to the conclusion that he could be Hawk Moth." she finished. "Why'd you give it back?" he asked. "Well I wanted you to come back to school and Master Fu has a phone so he took pictures." she said. He smiled a bit. "I'll see you tomorrow Bugaboo." he said then turned and started walking to the other side of the rooftop. "Wait." Marinette said. He turned and faced her. "You're still deciding if you should keep your Miraculous, aren't you?" she said. He sighed. "Yeah. How'd you figure?" he asked. "You kept messing with it and you would come close to taking it off a few times." she said. "I just want you to know that I'll support you. Whether you keep it or not, I'll still be here for you." She smiled at him. He smiled back. "Thanks." he said and turned back around. He paused for a moment. "By the way, wear your hair down more often. It looks better that way." he said before grabbing his staff and taking off.

Ladybug was running across the rooftops. She enjoyed this more than swinging around with her yo-yo. She was alone. She had assumed Adrien was still trying to figure out if he wanted to keep his Miraculous. She wished he would come. She had important things to tell him and didn't get a chance at school all week. Patrols were few and far in between now with Hawk Moth gone. She still didn't know why his identity hadn't been revealed yet. She suddenly heard a noise on the rooftop next to her. Chat Noir was running across it. He smiled at her, grab his staff and put it in front of him. She knew exactly what he was doing. "Oh you're so on," she said as she grabbed her yo-yo. She swung across from building to building until she made it to the Eiffel Tower. She watched as Chat Noir made his way to the Eiffel Tower as well. When he made it he sighed and hooked his staff back to his waist. "The bug beats the kitty-cat," she said, walking up to him. "No fair. You had a head start and I'm out of practice," he argued. "Says the sore loser," she said and flicked his bell. He let out a small purr and she bit her bottom lip, holding back a laugh. "Shut up," he said annoyed, a mild blush creeping across his face. "I didn't say anything," she said with a smile. Her face turned serious. "Now, we have a few things to talk about," she said. "Ooo. Serious mode. I like it." Chat said with a smirk. She gave him an annoyed look and he quickly corrected himself. "Sorry. Serious mode. I'm listening." he said. "You coming here tonight, was it just because you wanted to see me or-" "It's permanent," he said cutting her off. "I've been wearing it all week. I thought you would've noticed. I left it on after I talked with you. I guess what I needed to make up my mind was some closure with you." he explained. She smiled. "Good. Now, do you know why the news hasn't said anything about Hawk Moth's identity? In November they said that he had been taken in but not who he was." she said. "I asked them not to. Not until the school year was over. I asked them to wait a month before saying he was taken in. I asked Nathalie if the house could be sold by the end of the school year and she looked into it and we can. That's another thing I've been doing is helping with that. I just didn't want the press asking all these questions and everyone trying to make sure I was ok 24/7." he said. "Where will you live when you come back from college during the summer?" Ladybug asked. "Maybe crash at Nino's, find an apartment, I'll figure out something," he said. "Ok. Now, something I've been wanting to tell you all week." she started. "You accept the ticket?" he asked. "Yes but that's not what I've been wanting to tell you," she said. "Ok. I'm listening," he said. "I took the Peacock Miraculous to Master Fu a few days ago. When I showed it to him he noticed it was broken. It was a small crack on one of the feathers but he said even minor damage to a Miraculous can cause serious problems. He put it on to release Duusu and the first word she said was 'Emilie'." She stopped to catch Chat Noir who had lost balance despite the fact that he was leaning against his staff. "Do you want to sit?" she asked. It took him a moment to find his voice. "Do you think I should?" he questioned. "It couldn't hurt," she said and carefully lower his arm. She sat down next to him and looked across the sky. "She explained how her recent wielder was quite odd. She didn't look normal she was hasty to transform. Then she went on to describe how great Emilie was and how great she and Gabriel worked together when they were younger. She also said she loved watching them take care of their little boy. She didn't want her to get hurt. She knew the Miraculous had been damaged when it had become lost and knew Emilie should stop using especially since she had a family now. Emilie refused and kept using it. One day, many years later, she slipped into a coma. Gabriel thought she was dead and before Duusu could convince him otherwise he removed the Miraculous. She's been dormant ever since." Ladybug said. Chat Noir looked across the sky. "He knew it was broken. Plagg told me. That's why Mayura hasn't been around lately. He didn't want what happened to mom to happen to Nathalie." he said. He smiled. "She was pretty stubborn at times. She was an amazing artist though. She designed most of Father's work. She was also a great fencer. She actually taught a bit of fencing when she wasn't sketching designs." he said. "You can still bring her back." Ladybug said. He turned his head to question her when he saw the Peacock Miraculous in her hand. "Master Fu fixed it. I got it back today. He said if it gets put back on her then it will help her. She'll need to wear it for a week otherwise she'll slip back into a coma." she said. "But he thought she was dead. She was buried. There was a funeral for her." he said. "I argued that too but Duusu said that in the short time Nathalie had the Miraculous on her, she had flown around the mansion. She found Emilie in a clear casket." she said. Chat was shocked and confused. He slowly reached his hand out and took the Miraculous. "Is should get going." Ladybug said and stood up. "See you tomorrow kitty." she said then swung her yo-yo and took off. Chat grabbed his staff and took off in the direction of his own home.

There was a knock on the door. Sabine walked towards it. When she opened it Adrien was standing there in a suit with a rose in his hand. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng," he said. "Adrien. It's so nice to see you and you don't have to be so formal. Tom and Sabine is fine. Come in. Marinette is still getting ready." Sabine said, gesturing for him to come in. "Thank you," he said as he walked in. Sabine shut the door behind him and followed him towards the living space. "Marinette! Your date's here! Hurry up!" Sabine called up. "My hair's being difficult! I'll be down in a few!" Marinette called back down. "I'm coming up sweetie," Sabine said as she headed towards the stairs. "It hopefully shouldn't take them too long," Tom said. A few moments later the hatch to Marinette's bedroom opened. "I really don't think thinning my hair out is necessary mama. It's an old hair tie." Marinette said as she followed her mother down the stairs. "The bobby pins can't get all of your hair like they used to. We'll only get it thinned out a bit." Sabine said. "What happened?" Tom asked. "Her hair tie broke and her hair's getting a bit too thick," Sabine said back. Marinette sighed and turned to Adrien. "Hi," she said with a smile. "Hey. You look," he cleared his throat. "You look really nice." he finished. "Thanks," she said. "For you," he said, holding out the rose to her. "Oh wow. Y-you didn't have to." she said taking it. "I wanted to," he said. "Alright. You two have fun." Sabine said. Marinette gave both of her parents a kiss on the cheek. "Bye mama, bye papa," she said. "Remember the rules!" Tom called out as the left. "What are the rules?" Adrien asked. Marinette started pulling off her heels. "Um if you taste any alcohol in the punch trash it. If anyone tries to give you alcohol turn away. Oh, and I have to be back at 11 on the dot." she said. She managed to pull her heel off. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Lots of stairs and heels do not work together. Also, race ya!" she said then dashed down the stairs. "Hey! No fair!" he called out and ran after her. He was close behind but she still beat him. She handed him the rose to hold while she put her heels back on. When she looked back up his face was an inch away from her's. He grabbed her hand and placed the rose in it then kissed her cheek. "You can keep the rose. It goes with your dress," he said then smirked and opened the door. Marinette waited until he came out. "Oh my gosh. I can't believe you remembered," she said. "Lovesick fool party of one, no, wait, two," he said and put an arm around her shoulders. "I was not a lovesick fool," she argued. "I'm sorry. I thought not being able to get proper sentences out around me classified as being lovesick." he joked. "At least I could flirt," he said. Marinette scoffed. "Badly. And those puns. The worst." she said. "You loved them," he said. "Nope," she said. "Deny it all you want but I can tell that you did," he said then opened the car door. She took a seat followed shortly by him as he closed the car door. "Ok, mom. Off to the school," he said. Marinette looked at him shocked and confused. He smiled and mouthed the words 'thank you' then kissed the back of her hand. The car started and they drove off to the school. "Marinette, I can't help but notice your lovely dress. Where did you get it?" Emilie asked. "Oh. I made it myself. I also made my friend her dress as well." Marinette said back. "Really? You did a wonderful job. Are you thinking of pursuing a career in fashion designing?" the blond asked. "Yes. I'll be heading off to New York when school is over with Audrey Bourgeious so she can help me." Marinette said back. "Really? Audrey? She barely takes Chloe anywhere. Your work must really be spectacular for her to notice it and take you with her to New York." Emilie said. The car came to a stop as they pulled up to the school. "You two have a good time." she said as they got out. "Come back around 10:45? Marinette needs to be back by 11." Adrien said. "I'll be back. You two go have some fun. You need it." she said. Adrien closed the car door and she drove away. Adrien linked his arm with Marinette's. "So why no Gorilla?" she asked. "Mom hated that father wanted me to have Gorilla around with me. Whenever he was busy she'd drive me around, just the two of us." he said back. She kissed him on the cheek. "I like seeing you happy like this." she said.

The two had yet to find Alya and Nino. "How can we possibly miss her? She's in a bright orange and white dress." Marinette said. "Maybe they're not here yet?" Adrien suggested. "Aha! There!" she said and pointed to a couple standing by the punch bowl. "Good eye M'lady," he said as they walked over. Alya sat her cup down and turned in their direction. A smirk appeared on her face. "Well, well, well. I knew it. I knew that second ticket was for you." Alya said and gave Marinette a light punch to the shoulder. "You did a great job on the dress Marinette. I like your's too," she said. "Thanks," Marinette said. "Yeah. You did a really good job. Alya looks like an absolute fox." Nino said, putting an arm around Alya's shoulder. "Well, that was the point of the dress Nino. She wanted it to be fox themed." Marinette said with a smirk. "Ouch. Are you trying to make me seem like a terrible flirt?" Nino asked. "Nope. Just using a play on words. She does look really good. It suits her well." Marinette said. A slow song started playing.  _ **Now that I've worn out, I've worn out the world. I'm on my knees in fascination, looking through the night. And the moon's never seen me before, but I'm reflecting light.**_  "Hey. Come on. Let's dance." Alya said pulling Nino out onto the dance floor. "May I have this dance, M'lady?" Adrien said holding out his hand. "Always," Marinette said, taking it. The two danced around. "Hey, you wanna know who Rena Rouge and Carapace are?" she asked. "Um let me guess, Alya and Nino," he said. "What? How did you figure it out?" she questioned. "Well after finding out about you I wondered who they could be and I figured that the first person you would choose would probably be your best friend. Then when we were fighting Anansi Carapace showed up and Nino seemed to disappear. Plus I heard him say 'dude'. I just didn't think anything of it at the time. I just put two and two together." he said. "And yet you couldn't figure out about me. The one who literally had nothing happen to her except a costume change," she said with a smile. Marinette put her head against him. "Je t'aime, kitty," she said. It threw him off guard but he smiled and kissed her forehead. "Je t'aime aussi, Bugaboo." he said. They danced in silence.  _ **And the moon's never seen me before, but I'm reflecting light.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! 5k words for this chapter. Longest one. It like wrote itself or something. I didn't plan on putting in half the stuff that I did originally. Also, Gilmore Girls shout out at the end. Hope you enjoyed Human Kwamis!


End file.
